New Kunoichi: Ami
by Stargirl232
Summary: Ami Eurika is a 12 year old new Kunoichi she just graduated from the Ninja Acadamy in Konoha. This story follows her during the begining. This is my OC. Rated T. Rateing might go up in the future.
1. Character Intro Pt 1

**Before I start I want to say that of course Naruto does not belong to me or the characters that have been mentioned in the show my OC does so no copy write infringement or I'll use genjitsu on your ass. Now we start!**

Chapter 1

A Character Introduction

The alarm clock rang as six o'clock came and Ami Eurika slammed her hand on the alarm clock hard almost causing it to break. She opened her eyes and though of how much she was not a morning person. She stared at the ceiling for five more minutes contemplating on if she was going to get up or just not go to class that day. Ami was a 12-year-old Academy student who dreaded going to any class but yet did better than most of the kids there. She was a person who would not study but got good grades. It was miraculous that she would survive physical training in school, but luck has it she loved that part wanting to always train that to do actual schoolwork. She was about five feet with long blond hair always up in a ponytail with her bangs that could not fit into her ponytail let hang down around her face. She was alone living in a small apartment that the third hokage was paying for her till she could pay for herself considering she had no relatives to live with she was sort of an orphan.

This morning she was a bit in the mood cause she only had a couple of days left until she graduated. She finally got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and took off her pjs and turned on the shower and jumped in she shampooed and conditioned her hair then soaped her body. About 10 minutes she was out of the shower. She dried off and walked back out into her bedroom and pulled out her blue polo tee she normally wears and her pants that had the white bandage on the left side that her kunai holder was placed. Then she blow-dried her hair for ten more minutes till dry **(AN: I have long hair and that's how long my hair dries with a blow dryer and its long but thin).** She walked out of her room and into her kitchen and searched though for some bread then she popped it into the toaster then she cooked some bacon in the frying pan. When everything was cooked she sat down and wolfed it down like a vacuum. **(AN: OMG I can spell vacuum wow now that hard to try to spell without spell check lol, onward to story now). ** She looked at the clock and ran out of the room trying not to be late for her class that started at eight.

**I know that this chapter is short but there will be a long one coming up in the next week as soon as I get my last paper in for the semester. I have one course and it taking up the rest of my time. I must go read. **

**Oh and BTW Ami is my OC I own her, you do not just want to get that cleared up.**

**Another note I will let every reader get to know the next three OCs that I have named and their abilities on paper. I have this planned out. Oh and I will be Posting on Deviant Art character facts for each one so check back and I will have them posted. I never knew I cam be so organized when I want to.**


	2. Character Intro PT 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do own my OC characters, which I will introduce later in the story plot. Ami is my bitch so no copywrite infringement or horrible things will happen.**

Introduction PT2 : Enter in the famous Naruto Uzamaki

Best-Friend of Ami Erukia

Ami raced out the door and into Konaha streets. She ran for a minute or two and then slowed to a walking pace. There she saw children playing and adults hard at work in their homes, in the gardens or just plain working at their jobs. Her apartment was on the third floor of a small apartment building. As she walked she took in the nice scenery of the Leaf Village.

"This town can be so quiet but then so busy at times." She said as she walked to the academy. She arrived at class eight minutes later. She walked in and went to her usual spot, between Naruto Uzamaki and Kiba Inuzka. But today it seems that one person was not there of course I was….

Naruto

She sat down and sighed

"What's going on Ami you seem to be in a bad mood."? Kiba said with a little concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing just the usual I hate class but then training is all I look forward to when going to this academy." Ami said then gave a big yawn.

"Well someone did not have enough sleep last night."

"I did have enough but you know me I am not really a morning person. By the way do you know where Naruto is? He seems not to be at his usual seat and he is normally here minutes before I get in. " Then it hit her. 'Damn he is going to skip class he told me yesterday. That boy is going to be in trouble with the sensei again I know it.' She thought.

"That baka will skip like always."

She face-palmed her forehead. "Ugggghh. Kiba your right he does how can I forget something as typical as that. Damn I feel like a baka."

"Well he will be yelled at by Iruka-sensei when caught." Kiba sighed then spoke. "Whatever, are you going to tell Iruka-sensei on him?"

Ami looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "KIBA!!!! I will never run to the sensei every time he skips. I am letting him have his fun its totally up to him if he wants to pass this damn class. I have helped him several times but him skipping I do not care about." She took a deep breath. "Besides Naruto is my friend I would never do that to him."

"Okay, okay does need to be so snippy like that." Kiba sighed, "Naruto is cool but he lacks in so much skill."

"Kiba I know that! As a friend I try to help him. He is horrible at charka control."

Flashback

In Konoha Forest

_"Okay Naruto charka control is easy all you have to do is concentrate charka in your feet and start to walk on this watery surface."_

_"Okay Ami. Like that?"_

_"Yes now start to walk"_

_Naruto started to walk on the river until he fell in the water "ahhh help"_

_"…" Ami sprung into the water and pulled the nearly drowned Naruto out of the river. "You have bad control in charka manipulation. Why is that?"_

_"I don't know I try to be the best." Naruto sighed._

_"Oh, Naruto I know you do." She then stands up. "I think we should call it quits for the day the sun is going down."_

_"Hai, thanks Ami for trying to help."_

_"Its ok, we will try again tomorrow." They both left the forest side-to-side chatting._

End flashback

"Alright all today is the week where you finally take your last exam before becoming a Genin. I advise you all to practice and study cause you will never know what will this test will be on." Iruka-sensei said then a room of students started to either cheered, or did not like the word 'test' cause some knew that they might fail and repeat.

"I can't wait for this to be over so that I can earn the title of Ninja." Ami said in just a whisper.

Iruka-sensei started the lecture in about a half and hour passed and lessons went smoothly. Until a\n unsettling noise came from outside. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked to where the noise came from, which was outside. "Hey kid come back…" the voice trailed off.

"Oh boy I can't be." Iruka-sensei muttered. "It can't be him wait…" He checked his list of students and saw one not checked off. "Damn it Naruto." He hissed. "Okay everyone I will be right back I need to calm down the…uhhh…noise that is outside." He sprinted out the door and out of the students' sight.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Ami said "Naruto now you are in trouble and don't blame me cause its your fault." Kiba snickered and Ami elbowed in his ribs.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Existing that's what."

"Aww you know you love me."

"In your wildest dreams dog-boy"

Akamaru barked at her response. "Hey that's not nice."

"And what your are please give me a break."

"Aww poor ami can't get a better comeback."

"Dog-boy say another word and you will be in that wall understand."

Kiba froze when she said that. He remembered the last time that happen he said something totally off and she use her fist. 'Damn I can't die young I better shut up.' Just then Iruka-sensei came back with a naruto who was tied up and wiggling behind him.

"Okay class thanks to naruto we are having a pop quiz."

'Aww man, Naruto I might kill you.'

Six people went before her then it was Sakura turn she transformed into Iruka-sensei then back again. Sauske Uchiha was next every girl loved this kid. He was the Academy's heartthrob but never cared for his fan girls including Ino and Sakura who both were rivals. (AN: you know the damn drill, you have seen the beginning I am not going into details. I spare you the agony. This is not their fic this is Ami's fic) then it was She was next. She transformed into Iruka-sensei and back again. 'Well what an easy quiz I can do that in my sleep.' Then it was naruto's turn. He has a grin on his face. 'Oh crap don't tell me he is going to use that jitsu. Oh hell Iruka-sensei prepare for the worse or the best.' He then transformed into, ya gusted it, his sexy jitsu. Iruka-sensei fell over with a damn nosebleed.

'oh shi….' Her thoughts were interrupted by Iruka-sensei getting up and yelling at naruto.

'Well that was interesting.' Ami thought.

Class ended and everyone grabbed their things and made a run for it.

**AN: Alright sorry for the delay I was caught up on some work that had to be done and handed in. Again I will say that I hope to get some reviews soon. This is the beginning of the story. It's the point of view of Ami Eurika. BTW I introduce three new characters next chapter so hold on to your hats cause it will be posted soon.**

** Oh if anyone wants me to proof read anything i will just message me first.  
**


	3. Thank You this is not a real chapter

First off I need to tell those who are reading this to please review I would like feedback. Please be kind in doing so. I am not forceing you or anything.

Secondly I would like to thank Narutoangel9, Kwolf425, and Blue Fire Kitsune for reviewing my other fan fic Drunkin Itachi Glad you people enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Kwolf425, great to have inspired someone to write a whole fan fictuon about drunkin Naruto Characters hope that goes well I might even read it for laughs.

Blue Fire Kitsune, I hope you did not get in trouble when you laughed but I am glad you liked it.

Narutoangel9, I am glad you found it funny.

For any one reading this you can check it our and review and then read and review this. Again I would like feedback.

Next time I will continue. But I need find find my notebook with my characters in it.

I WILL update soon

-Stargirl232


	4. Pre Test

**Disclaimer: Same as last time it's Naruto of course I don't own him but I do own my OCs. Blah Blah Blah. **

**Oh and I am adding two more to this story in this chapter so stick with me ok. I know I know it's a bit weird to baste a story on an OC and her team.**

Chapter 3: Pre-test

"Naruto you know I don't know if you might know but you might want to not skip class our last test before we become full-fledge ninja."

"Ami class is so boring."

"I go to class and I think that class is boring too, the only thing that I really look forward to is actual physical training, not hours of sitting in a classroom and doing nothing. You wonder why I go out and make my own jutsus."

"Like your invisibility genjutsu?"

"Yes like that one."

Naruto smiled and then said. "Ami-chan don't worry I will pass I know I can. Then I can be one step closer in becoming Hokage."

Ami giggled, "Naruto someday you might be strong enough I have faith in you." She then smiled and said "Naruto when you put your mind to it any thing is possible man."

They both smiled and each for a minute till Ami walked in to someone on the streets. "Ow..sorry did not see you there."

"It's ok just watch where you step we don't want any accidents." She looked up and saw jet black hair with brown eyes. She recognized him in her class.

"Oh Momoki it's you." Ami said as soon as her mind registered who it was. "Man are you ready for the test that is coming up shortly?"

"Not really I am not good as you are, you do have progressed further than me."

"Why would you say that."?

"Well besides Sakura you are one of the smartest and talented academy student."

Ami blushed at the statement "Well thanks I never saw it that way, just a hard working person that's just it."

"Well see you tomorrow in class Ami." He ran off with out Ami saying goodbye to Momoki.

Ami internally sighed

"Ami-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked not knowing what is going on. "I think Momoki-kun likes you."

"Naruto where do you get that idea?"

"Well….I…umm…wait do you like him?"

"Naruto-kun you know for these past years I have been in academy student I have been working on perfecting my jutsus instead of eyeing boys." She said "Besides unlike most of the female classmates who have been google-eyeing the Uchiea I do take my training seriously and not about finding the cutest boy to stare at."

"Sorry Ami its just I thought you would like someone."

"Naruto-kun it's ok I have no secrets to keep with you. You're my best friend remember that." She said and then gave a big smile showing him not to worry.

"Hey lets go get ramen." He said then ran off.

"Ramen again Naruto someday you are going to turn into a ramen bowl." Ami said and followed Naruto behind.

She got home after stopping at Ikaru ramen. She sat on her bed, look at the window and pondered what would be on the test. Would it be a charka control test or would it be something like a transformation jutsu test.

For some years now her and Naruto have been friends when they were about eight they met each other trough the academy. They both found out that both did not have many friends and both had no family to turn too. They saw the Third and the fourth Hokages as inspiration of achieving greatness but Ami took it more seriously. Naruto thought of the tedious classwork as just as Shikamaru would say troublesome. Ami would not have the necessary desire to be Hokage but she wanted to be the best that she can be but to be aware of her limits. While Naruto had that someday-I-will-be-hokage attitude. But her rational thought and his ability to be a bit of an idiot clashed cause they would cancel each other out and become the best of friends. Ami saw that Naruto was a great kid just misunderstood. For some reason she would not know why some of the villagers would turn away from him, but would always tell him don't worry I know you are still a great friend don't listen to what others would say. Naruto's upbeat personality an can do attitude helped Ami out when she was drained out he was always there to smile and give her a laugh. It was a friendship that would last.

She pondered why she was best friends with Naruto and she came to that conclusion. She smiled and looked away from the window, from the moon that was outside in it's waxing crescent form. Ami stared at the clock sitting on her nightstand it read 21:46. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was getting tired betting on the ramen that was making her sleepy. 'Damn Naruto in insisting ramen for dinner.' She then sat up walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She took her toothbrush smeared some toothpaste on and brushed her teeth.

Ami really did not care for her appearance at all she was not a girly girl, she hated makeup and felt it was unnecessary to take an hour doing your hair and applying face paint just to please men. After she brushed she took her hair down and her blond hair reached down to the middle of her back. When she was little her hair has always been long even before Ino or Sakura grew their hair for the class "hottie". Who ever told that rumor that Sasuke loved girls with long hair was tripping. The only thing he saw when Sasuke looked was to kill that certain someone he tells about.

She then brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to her dresser took out some pajamas and put them on. She yawned and quietly slipped under her blankets and soundly fell asleep.

For the next two days Ami woke up showered, ate, brushed, went to class, went to train came home either read or just stared out into the woodland and fields of the fire country.

The on the third day she woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing in her ear. She woke up groggy and unmotivated. She looked over to her calendar on her wall over her desk and saw that the date was circled. Instantly she hopped out of bed and ran to the shower. This was the day she took her final test before receiving her headband, which is a marker for a real shinobi even if it did mean being a low ranked ninja.

After her usual ten-minute shower she hopped out wrapped a towel around her brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, started the blow dryer and dried her hair. After her usual tem minute drying session she brushed it again but into a ponytail stepped out and got dressed usual black pants and blue polo tee this time she added an obsidian necklace. She put on her sandals and headed out the door.

She ran to class eager to finally end her academy years. She was jumping inside like a child in a candy shop. **(AN: The author's favorite place.) **She reached the door to the classroom, for some odd reason she was nervous about taking the test. With her hand out stretched she tried all her might to just put her hand on the doorknob. "What about Naruto won't he graduate I don't know." For some reason she had doubts. Yes Ami Erukia had doubts about her best friend. 'He has not been training and he has bad charka control.' She thought. 'No no Ami I am sure he will pass.' Her mind was stuck on how well both of them would do now knowing what the test would be on.

She finally got the nerve to touch the knob and open it. She entered the classroom finding that most of the students are seated engaged in conversation with each other. Some of the conversations were about what the test was going to be on. Some of them were about other topics like who liked who. Two girls in the corner were gossiping about what was going on in the town. She saw Naruto sitting in the middle section eyeing Sakura like the love struck boy he was with her. She sat right next to him. He did not know the girl sit next to him till she spoke.

"Naruto" she said. The boy did not hear her the she said his name again. "Naruto" He was oblivious to what was going on around him. Then this time "NARUTO!" She screamed. The boy jumped and fell over comically.

She giggled. "Ami I did not see you sit down." He said as he picked himself up.

"Well if you were not staring at a certain pink haired girl you might of noticed."

"Umm…Sorry Ami-chan."

"Its ok be aware next time."

Iruka-sensei popped in just as she finished her sentence. Then began. "Ok today is the test there will be one person going to take the test at a time when you are done the next person will enter the room. This is not a written test it will be more hands on. We do this so that we can surprise you n what the test it is. " He stopped regain mentality then begin again. "Mikuzi-sensei and I are going to test you he is in the other room as we speak. When I call you name come to the room and we will begin. Hyuga Hinata we will start with you." A girl with dark purple hair and white eyes stood up and walked shyly down the isle and too the sensei. The test began with her.

**AN: Well this was hard to write only cause work and life got in the way but I finally got another chapter up. Guess what there will be two more OCs I will introduce to you guys next time….when I get to it. Oh and of anyone is looking for a beta reader I am your girl. I also need to get more friends. OK –tosses cookies for all of those who reviewed which was just one- **


End file.
